Just Scarlett'
by DayyDreamer
Summary: A sexy,confident girl turns up in Chucks life. He's sure he remembers her but suppresses the recongition. Yet Scarlett knows all about Chuck Bass more than he would like and it's this that intrigues him to the 'new girl'. R&R!
1. Just Scarlett'

Stood at the reception desk she felt like such a 'tit', her hair tatted and in urgent need of attention, last years converses, baggy jeans and a ripped top

Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfiction! I only found out about the site a few months ago and thought I might as well give it ago. Please review and give me some pointers – I probably need as much help as I can get. Thanks.

Story: This is kind of a miss-mash of episodes from the TV series, just whatever took my fancy. The story itself is totally fictional just wanted something chuck centric – I've also changed the whole 'poker' thing around to suit my theme more. There is no Chuck/Blair, Blair/Nate or Dan/Serena although there maybe slight hints of Nate/Blair or Blair/?

Chapter One: Just Scarlett

Stood at the reception desk she felt like such a jerk, her hair tatted and in urgent need of attention, last years converses, baggy jeans and a ripped top. Hardly Upper East Side, she was surprised they'd let her in here at all. If only her father would shut up and allow her to make her way to her room to make that most important phone call to her hairdresser and stylist.

'O God, please no.' She groaned silently as Bart Bass began to introduce her to, no other than his son – The. Chuck Bass. She knew all about him and this was definitely not the impression she was hoping to make!

'Bass. Charles Bass.' He stated with an air of arrogance as he held out his hand. 'Pleasure to meet you. I hear you're new.'

She could feel his eyes surveying her, judging her and she was allowing it. She looked down at herself, her scruffy shoes which she was trying to hide by placing one foot on top of the other, her disgraceful posture and chapped nail varnish and to top it all off she was sub-consciously chewing gum like Michelle Pfeiffer in Grease 2. To sum it up she looked like death warmed up. But two could play this game. Straightening herself up and swallowing her gum (okay she shouldn't have done that but she was hardly going to ask if there was a bin anywhere). She looked up into the smarmy eyes of Chuck Bass.

'Scarlett.' She smiled softly shaking his hand. 'I wouldn't exactly say I was 'new' as you so pleasantly put it – but simply lacking in the ways of the Upper East Siders after an extended holiday.'

She swept her eyes over him while retaining her smile and then directed all attention back to her father. Promptly demanding access to her room and ignoring the dumbfounded young man in front of her with all the approach she could muster.

_A new girl, a new conquest. One who looked liked she'd been dragged through a bush backwards whilst raiding last years wardrobe. But something niggled at him. Agitated him. At first he thought she was just some newbie, a wannabe like so many other daddies' girls, yet she had sassiness, an attitude of someone who was sure of themselves – confident and sexy even while dressed in converses and boys jeans. She definitely hadn't responded in the way he had expected and it was this that intrigued Chuck Bass, he wanted, no needed to know more._

_Yet she had given little away even her name was a mystery. Scarlett meant nothing – The family name was the key. Bass was legendary as was Archibald, Waldorf and even Van der Woodsen – although not to the same extent. Maybe she was just threatened by him, I mean it wasn't as if it hadn't happened before, however she hadn't even checked in yet or so it seemed so how could she know about him already. Chuck was notorious, granted but even he knew he had limits. _

_Chuck drew himself out of his thoughts. She was waiting at the lift. He felt a stirring in his stomach an almost recognition. Except no, this was Chuck Bass he never forgot a face. He was just curious that's all, he wanted that last name. _

_He approached her, his hands deep in his pockets and his signature smirk displayed across his lips 'Sorry, I feel ever so rude I almost forgot to invite you to brunch tomorrow it's an event I assure you, you will not want to miss' _

'_Tomorrow? I have a few prior engagements. I'll have to check my blackberry.' She replied amiably as the lift arrived. Prior engagements? Chuck could hardly stifle the laughter maybe she was heading into Brooklyn to do some shopping; he coughed lightly trying to contain himself. _

'_Well you're loss.' Chuck shrugged 'Nice to meet you anyway..' he left the sentence hanging hopefully. _

'_Scarlett' she responded with a knowing smile 'Just Scarlett' as the lift doors closed. _

Authors Note; Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated.


	2. Rose

Authors Note; Please, please review. I'm feeling dishearted and jealous of all you people with lots of reviews - although i know it's only my first chapter. Anyway, any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This chapter is longer and Nate makes an appearance. O, and thanks to Larnie Lovegood for reviewing!

Chapter Two; Rose.

Scarlett emerged from the shower late the next morning, hair gleaming, feeling fresh and wrapped up in a rich cotton towel. She was thinking positively and knew even now that today was going to be productive. She'd successfully got through her first meeting with Chuck Bass. Luckily for her he remembered as much about her as he did about the blonde waitress she seen seeking out of his room this morning.

She dropped her towel and focused all her attention on her wardrobe. Brunch as she well remembered was as perfect a moment as any to make an impression.

_Chuck had questioned his father at dinner the previous night, much to the amusement of Serena and Eric, but discovered nothing. Her fathers name was Marcus a business associate, an important business associate. He'd googled both Scarlett and Marcus and come up with nothing, he'd checked Gossip Girl every hour on the hour until midnight and still nothing. So he'd decided to head to the Palace Bar for a Scotch. Which had soon led to many more and a large breasted blonde girl moaning passionately underneath him. Nonetheless this had done little to distract him from his thoughts and it wasn't only the blonde waitress who had been left disappointed. _

_Scarlett seemed almost invisible and if not that certainly illusive. As Chuck lay sprawled out on his king-size bed he wondered if she'd turn up to brunch this morning. If she did he was almost certain that her boys' jeans and retro top would not go unnoticed by the other Upper East Siders especially Blair Waldorf. 'It was about time for some drama' Chuck thought out loud whilst displaying a slight sneer 'it was just starting to get boring around here.' _

_An hour later he was dressed in a pink and white pinstriped silk shirt, and contrasting lime green bow tie. His hair perfectly styled and aftershave applied liberally, retrieving his Bretling Roadster from the drawer and complimenting himself on his attire he swiftly left the suite without a backward glance. If Scarlett did arrive he was more than certainly going to ensure that Chuck Bass was a name not to be forgotten._

After several outfit changes and hair adjustments Scarlett concluded that if she wasn't ready now then truthfully she was never going to be.

_Chuck was disappointed. It took a lot to get Chuck Bass disappointed but it seemed that Scarlett had struck one too many cords in him. He'd honestly believed that she would turn up, I mean why wouldn't she? She was new and as far as he was concerned needed his 'help'._

_Hearing laughter he glanced up, by the steps stood a tall blonde wearing a simple white summer dress and heels, her brown legs looked toned and alluring, yet it appeared Nathaniel Archibald had once more stolen the beauty from underneath his nose. Since the breakup with Blair Nathaniel seemed to now relish the single life – being a fair competitor for even Chuck. Chuck downed his drink and made a beeline for the two of them, he was in desperate need of some company. _

The summer dress looked perfect even Scarlett had to admit and this fine young man in front of her; well he hadn't changed one iota. Slightly more intriguing that she remembered but definitely still reliable, friendly and trustworthy she could see why Chuck hadn't extinguished this friendship with so many of his others. As he turned to introduce his friend into the conversation Scarlett stood speechless for what felt like too long, quickly she regained herself.

'Yes. I do believe we've already met.' She serenely stated 'Nice to see you again Charles.' Her composure betrayed nothing and neither did Chucks.

'Aaah, yes Scarlett. Nice to see you could come.' Chuck said softly 'And please call me Chuck all my friends do.'

Nathaniel remained oblivious to the atmosphere between the two and reading the situation completely wrong believed this was his cue to leave.

'Well lovely to meet you Scarlett. I suppose I'll see you at school tomorrow.' He kissed her lightly on the cheek a trait he had adapted from Chuck over the past few months and turned to leave.

'Yes nice to meet you too. I'm sure you will, maybe you can show me around?' Scarlett was acutely aware of Chucks change in poise and unfortunately for her so was Nate.

'I believe Mr Bass here would be a much better tour guide' He winked none too subtly at Chuck and made his leave.

Fabulous just fabulous Scarlett thought to herself.

_Chuck was going to kill Nathaniel next time he seen him not just for the wink but more so for the fact he'd been left alone with this girl, this 'Scarlett' and he felt unnaturally out of his depth. As soon as he'd seen her he'd felt a tightening around his stomach and he just couldn't seem to shift it. Maybe it was just shock; I mean there was no way he had expected to see her looking like this, what happened to the 'hippy chick' he'd seen in reception? Acknowledging he had been silent for too long he regained his previous line of thought. _

'_So you're going to Constance?' Chuck asked causally. _

_Scarlet captured his gaze 'Yea. There's no need for the tour though I'm sure I'll be just fine on my own.' _

_So she was blowing him off already. Even if he didn't want to admit it there was something about this girl that impressed him. He studied her for a second capturing her line of sight. _

'_O I assure you, you will not want to miss out on the Bass tour.' He steered her in the direct of the strawberries she had been gazing at so fondly. _

'_I can imagine.' She replied rolling her eyes. 'What does that include, the janitors closet, an unused classroom and the back of the bike sheds?' _

_Chuck smiled fondly for the first time. Whatever this girl was or wasn't she was quick he'd give her that. Picking up a strawberry he offered it to her and watched the display of emotions on her face, he knew what she was thinking and that drew him to her even more. Finally she decided to take it, as she bit into it Chuck tried to repress the urge to stare. _

_'Actually i was thinking more, the swimming pool, gymnasium__ and of course the back of my limo.' Chuck replied his eyes flashing 'But i can make exceptions just this once if you'd perfer.' _

_After devouring her strawberry she looked Chuck straight in the eye . 'Aaah, but i'm no Blair Waldorf, Mr Bass.' _

_Chuck was stunned into to silence. So she knew about him that much was clear and apparently was acutely aware of his bachelor lifestyle. Yet it appeared this was not a deterrant to her, collecting himself once more he replied haughtyily; _

_'Apparently not. And like i said call me Chuck.' _

_'O i will.' Scarlett replied suggestively. _

_Before Chuck could reply they were promptly interrupted. With the arrival of Lily, Bart and Marcus. _

_'Nice to see you's too are getting along so nicely.' greeted Bart 'Scarlett i'd like you to meet my dear wife Lily, although i am sure you will already have made an acquitance.' _

_'Scarlett..' Lily questioned shocked. _

_'Lily lovely to see you again.' Scarlett hugged her tightly. _

_Chuck was lost in his own world. A previous acquitance? The conversation continued around him. _

Lily was stunned. She was beatuiful, sexy, seductive. She just couldn't believe that this was the little girl who used to play with Serena and Blair.

Scarlett Rose.


	3. A Chance Encounter

_Chuck had spent the remainder of brunch silent, lost in thought. Now here he was shopping with Blair. Since the break up both Nate and Blair had blossomed individually and as a result so had Chuck's friendship with respective parties. Blair and Chuck now spent many a Sunday afternoon together consisting of Blair administering her ever so critical fashion advice onto Chuck while he smoked joint after joint to send him into complete oblivion. Luckily for Blair this meant full access to Chuck's credit card and wardrobe – which was ever improving as well as ever growing. _

_Although neither would admit it these Sunday afternoons meant a lot, the friendship between the two had truly flourished and Chuck had even begun to accept Blair as his personal stylist. Although if either were honest Chuck's attire was unlikely to change, he studied the petite brunette in front him and smiled. _

_Blair looked up from the selection of bow ties, 'Bass please refrain from showing any emotion in public.' She rolled her eyes slightly 'Especially in you're state.' The last word seemed to vibrate in Chuck's brain. _

'_My state Waldorf as you well know is caused by you're good self – if you weren't so insistence on these atrocious Sunday outings I'm sure I would be able to prevent myself from..' _

_With a subtle kick to the shin Chuck was forced straight out the shop and onto the side walk where he stood shocked in his stoned state and looking quite unstable. _

'_Bass. I once more urge you to keep your mouth shut when shopping with me. It is bad enough to be accompanied by you looking like that' she eyed him up and down disapprovingly while placing her hands on her hips 'But for you to also insinuate that I have forced you to be present is…well quite unjust' _

_The fresh air seemed to have done him the world of good; he looked her straight in the eye and smirking slightly replied his voice dripping with sarcasm._

'_But Waldorf, when else would you get the opportunity to have a personal view of the Bass torso?' _

'_Mmm, I mean all that beer belly and chest hair could do nothing but make a girl…' Blair commented but Chucks attention had been lost. _

Scarlett's feet were sore and her arms laden with bags. She'd tried everything, retail therapy, a new hair cut and even a massage and manicure yet Chuck Bass kept coming into her head, she studied the handbags in front of her. But again her mind wandered.

She could still smell his aftershave and feel the grip of his hand on her arm as he had moved her in the direction of the strawberries. Had he noticed her delay in accepting, her futile attempt to seem disinterested. She sighed, she realised now more than ever that she had missed Chuck, even if he had 'developed' from the young boy she once used to roll the floor with. Her phone beeped in her purse she was thankful for the distraction.

Gossip Girl.

She'd had this subscription since she'd left it had kept her updated and thoroughly entertained on many an occasion, although she'd never thought she'd be back here. Ignoring the text she tossed the phone back into her purse and picked up the soft pink handbag, maybe this would make her feel better.

Having paid, Scarlett checked her watch and headed for the park.

She almost walked right into them.

Stood in the middle of the side walk, blocking everyones path was Chuck Bass. Who appeared to be staring straight at her. Scarlett looked around a confused expression displayed on her face.

_'..it loses its thrill quite rapidly.' Blair sneered loud enough for all other females to hear. 'Chuck Bass! Are you listening to me?' _

_He simply stared. Where had she appeared from. He hadn't expected to see her and once more he was uncomfortable and unprepared, suddenly feeling quite ill. Hearing laughter he turned around in puzzlement little did he know that very subject was the one under his gaze. Scarlett. _

_'I believe I'm correct in saying only Blair Waldorf can so successfully silence Chuck Bass.' Scarlett giggled._

_Chuck focused his gaze on Blair she looked fabulously pissed off, he smirked. People did not interrupt Blair Waldorf's conversations- whether this was a conservation was another matter. Yet Scarlet knew who she was - this was Chucks main interest. He watched Blair spin around on her 5' heels gracefully and began to light a joint waiting for the fireworks. Which unfortunately for him did not come. _

Blair recognised Scarlett almost immediately. She'd changed granted, she was taller, blonder more attractive and definitely possessed more sex appeal, but Blair could still see the signs of the young girl she used to play afternoon tea with.

'O my god sweetie, when did you get back?' Blair squealed 'And pray tell me why i was not informed. You look amazing. Wow Scarlett.'

She released Scarlett from her tight grasp briefly to capture another glimpse and allowing her to inhale deeply before submerging her in another prolonged hug.

'Blair!' Scarlett grinned enthusiastically 'I know i should have told you I'm so sorry, i was hoping Serena would have brought you along to the park.'

'The park?! Whatever for? Sorry dearie but i am not one for paper napkins and wet grass.' She shook her head softly 'Plus Chuck here needs all the help he can get on Sunday afternoons.' Blair noted motioning Chuck with her arm.

'Yes, you see Waldorf here prefers elegant cuisine from only the finest restaurants uptown which have the strictest of dress codes.' Bass remarked smugly the joint hanging loosely from his lips. Blair gave a swift kick to the shin for the second time this afternoon which left Chuck yelping in pain and his joint somewhere on the sidewalk.

'Anyway Scarlett, i presume you'll be joining us at Constance tomorrow? We can catch up then hunny.' Blair said while ignoring Chucks attempts to get her attention.

'Of course.' Scarlett replied 'But i really must hurry as i'm already late to meet Serena.'

Blair squeezed Scarlett tightly once more and let her go. 'Say hi to Serena for me Sweetie.'

Blair returned her attention to the young man beside her hopping on one leg.

'Really Bass you've never been one for a pain tolerance have you.' she mentioned absentmindedly.

As Chuck straightened up beside her she headed off towards the limo.

_Once sitting comfortable Chuck allowed his attention to drift once more. He knew this girl, this Scarlett yet had no idea how. But he was certain that any friend of Blairs was a friend or more of his and this concerned him. Once more he felt a stirring in his stomach he only just heard Blair remarking,_

_'Really Scarlett Rose. Who would have thought it?..'_


	4. Strawberries

Authors Note: I'm not sure about this chapter i had lots of ideas for it but thought it was better to not disclose everything about Chucks and Scarletts relationship this early on. I hope you like it. Thanks to Larnie Lovegood and Mrss Bass-Malfoy for the reviewing.

It had been almost a week since Chuck had spoken to Scarlett not that he hadn't had the opportunity, yet it was almost as if he were scared. Every time he found himself in her company he established an immediate desire to leave. He was unsure of how to act around her, she was Scarlett Rose not only was she the one person with a larger trust fund than him, she was also a childhood friend, a first kiss and much more.

Part of him remained hesitant he didn't even know if she was The. Scarlett Rose from his past, the pretty blonde girl he used to share sweets with, the one girl who knew him better than anyone, his friend and confidant who had left over 6 years ago.

Chuck had spent hours on the internet searching for pictures and information but had come up with very little. He needed to know for sure, however he couldn't ask Blair or Serena or even Nate as they would immediately start to ask questions but more to the point they would not have the answers he desired.

Scarlett amazed him and sitting in his history lesson he allowed his mind to wander to the one occasion in which he had quite literally bumped into her earlier in the week.

_He remembered vividly strolling through the park with Nate, his joint placed between his fingers; he felt peaceful and quite insensible - enjoying the moment. He'd heard the giggling but thought he was just more stoned than he had realised – it wasn't until he turned and Scarlett had literally come flying into him that he acknowledged this was not this case. _

_Her hair was blowing loosely behind her, her face flushed and happy. She'd stared at him straight in the eye, raising her eyebrow at the joint which had almost made its way to his mouth. When he'd seen Kati and Isabel following behind he'd felt himself seize up. Physically he had been unable to move or speak. After what seemed like an eternity Scarlett had smiled at him and Nate and took the joint out of his hand. _

'_You've clearly over done it.' She stated seemingly unimpressed 'You really shouldn't smoke this stuff you know…' She continued idly while inhaling gently on the joint now in her hand._

'_Quick he's coming…' Kati screamed excitedly from behind._

_And with that she was gone. Chuck was almost sure in that moment that she was his Scarlett Rose, the only girl he'd ever shared a cigarette with his stomach had fluttered. _

Chuck found himself smiling distractedly. Scarlett Rose had a 'billion dollar plus' trust fund was as much a pulling factor as anything else in Chucks eyes. Truthfully however Chuck knew that it was the shared past that was both scaring and alluring him.

_Scarlett held the dress up to her waist she was unsure. It was her first party since her return and she had been stood staring at herself for the past hour, her hair just didn't seem right, her makeup had all gone wrong and more than anything Chuck Bass had been ignoring her. Throwing her dress down she collapsed onto the bed, she didn't understand it and this frustrated her more so than the inability to pick an outfit. _

_Her phone rang. Blair._

'_Hello darling just me ringing to check you're alright you seemed slightly distant today?' Blair queried. _

'_Don't worry I'm fine. Just haven't got a clue what to wear-' Scarlett signed resignedly 'everything seems to have gone wrong!' _

'_Don't worry about it sweetie you're far prettier than the majority of the girls there, I would come to help you but - ' majority meaning minus Serena of course. Scarlett smiled Serena had always caught every boys eye since she was in 4__th__ grade '…actually I have had a brilliant idea, I'll ring you back.' The phone cut off and Scarlett resumed her position on the bed. _

_Ten minutes later Serena Van der Woodsen breezed into Scarlett's suite._

'_So you're having problems, and by the look on your face not just fashion faux pas'' Serena smiled. _

_Scarlett groaned. 'Can you just help me get ready?' she pleaded. _

'_On one condition?...' Serena replied coyly._

'_Mmm…'_

'_I get the news first on this boy!' she smiled _

'_Fine. What do you think?-' Scarlett picked up the dress on the floor. _

'_A typical Chloe piece -' Serena responded as she sauntered into the closet 'do you intend to make an impression darling or -' she cut herself of with a squeal of delight 'this Alexander McQueen however is quit unique.' holding it up against herself she came twirling back into the room. _

_Scarlett smiled and made to exit. 'I'm getting a shower.' _

_'Okaay, I'll sort out the clothes.' Serena squealed excitedly. _

_Scarlett really wasn't in the mood but as her mother had always told her its all about what other people think and right now eveyone needed to know that Scarlett Rose was back._

_Two hours later Scarlett and Serena were lounging in the back of the limo with a glass a champagne, along with Blair, Kati, Is, Nate, Eric and of course Chuck. Scarlett knew she looked gorgeous, the dress clung in a the right paces and the deep purple colour was sure to catch every boys eye. She had to agree that Serena had an eye for fashion - all be it a very different eye to that of Blair. _

Chuck lay back in the limo, both Kati and Is clinging to his side. Sometimes he liked these girls, other times like now he wanted to murder the both of them. He stared at Scarlett he was almost certain she had caught his gaze once or twice yet he found himself unable to talk to her. Reaching for the bottle of champagne there hands meant, she pulled away so quickly as if she was unable to touch him, once more he looked up at her and meant her gaze longingly.

Ever the gentlemen he filled her glass, 'I must say you look beautiful tonight.' he stated quietly so only she could hear.

'I suppose that means I'm an improvement on the girl you meant in reception merely a week ago.' She replied sarcastically.

Chuck understood now why he found himself unable to speak when around her, in his heart he had known she was his Scarlett and as a result he remembered all too well that when she was uncomfortable or scared she went on the defensive - very much like Chuck, apart from the fact that she had the ability to make you feel like you were the one in the wrong. He looked at her once more and sighed.

'If i were anyone else i would presume you were simply uninterested but as you know too well Scarlett I'm Chuck Bass and as a result i can see through your act.' he gestured her body language with his hand.

'Aaah yes your Chuck Bass. Playboy. Loose cannon. Whore. Heartbreaker. One time friend.' she sneered.

'I suppose feeling something is better han feeling nothing.' he smirked.

'You know as well as i Chuck that my interest in you disappeared with the arrival of Georgina Sparks.'

Chuck was taken aback. It may be true that her interest in him had disappeared after his fling with G but he never thought it would have made her this bitter. Suddenly the silence around him became apparent, so everyone had heard the conversation. Everyone knew.

'Very well.' he said remorsefully as he sat back in his seat.

The remainder of the limo ride was uncomfortable not only for both Chuck and Scarlett but Blair, Serena and even Nate could feel the tension oozing off the two of them unstoppably. When they arrived both Chuck and Scarlett made a bee line for the bar.

_Scarlett felt herself shaking, why had she had to mention Georgina or heartbreak. She had even felt sorry when she seen the hurt look in Chucks eyes that he had tried to disguise unsuccessfully with a scowl. The barman placed her scotch in font of her, she had seen his eyebrows raise as she had ordered he hung around for a while expecting her to order a drink for herself. Looking up she smiled, she swirled the glass in her hand briefly to watch the amber liquid flow then downing the drink she immediately called for another. Little did she know that Chuck Bass was stood on the other side of the bar doing exactly the same thing._

_By the time she met up with Serena and Blair she was feeling quite light headed and as a result much better. Steadying herself she walked over to Serena as the blonde turned the look of surprise on her face was evident. Scarlett could only imagine how she looked, but she was passed caring. _

_'Lets dance.' _

_Serena smiled, and that's when Scarlett realised that the look of surprise had nothing to do with her own state but the fact that Serena was completely out of it. They both made there way to the dance floor, spinning and giggling using the lights to their advantage, soon every persons eyes were on the two of them and that included Blair Waldorf's. She was not amused. _

_Quickly she removed Serena from the throng of people leaving Scarlett stood alone in the middle of the dance floor with the majority of the water polo team making their way towards her. As she turned to leave he appeared. Chuck Bass. _

_'Excuse me gentlemen, but i did promise this girl a drink-' he said calmly 'and as you all know Chuck Bass never breaks a promise.' _

_To every other person that was the biggest load of rubbish they had ever heard. But to Scarlett Rose it was true, Chuck had never broken a promise. He guided her gently away from the crowd, grabbing two glasses and a bottle of champagne on the way. She looked around not knowing where she was in her alcohol fuelled state. At the top of the stairs he stopped, Scarlett stood pressed against the wall looking into the eyes she knew so well. He opened the bottle and poured her a generous about. She remembered him saying something but it didn't seem to register, she brought the glass to her lips but didn't drink. Staring at him she knew she couldn't let herself get hurt again. _

Chuck watched fascinated. He couldn't understand how he hadn't seen it, the eyes, the nose, the mouth they were all Scarlett's at that moment she looked to him like the blonde girl she had been so many years ago. As she fled down the stairs he realised the glass in his hand was still full.

That's when he remembered Scarlett Rose didn't like champagne, not without strawberries.


	5. Stout?

_Scarlett rested against Grants knees. He was cute, confident and kind - a welcome distraction from Chuck Bass although she couldn't help her mind from sometimes wandering, in that instant she spotted him leaning against the wall to the gym a cigarette in hand and a young freshman on his arm. She was pretty and fresh faced but no dime piece she could tell by just looking at Chuck that he too thought the same. Scarlett had been confused since that night nearly three days ago. She wanted to thank him for saving her, but at the same time seen how he'd just think she was some hypocrite since she was now exclusively dating the captain of the polo team. She also knew that this was a welcome excuse for her, it meant she could reason with herself and convince herself that she didn't have to. Once more she reassured herself, it was Ivy week she needed to concentrate on that, for now she could forgot about Chuck Bass. _

_Looking around her she seen all the young girls surrounding the table , each one of them had an eye on a member of the team. She laughed silently to herself they could have them all as far as she was concerned it wasn't as if they were that amazing anyway, for her Grant was just another excuse another reassurance, not that she'd tell anyone that. Turning round she looked up at him, he caught her gaze and kissed her lightly on the lips she could feel his fingers loosely playing with her hair. The girl beside him coughed rudely clearly annoyed. _

_'Fancy a wander before the bell?' Grant whispered suggestively. Scarlett knew what he really wanted and at this moment in time she didn't mind. Saying nothing she stood up as he followed holding her from behind as she walked. She was oblivious to Chuck Bass' deadly stare. _

He drew deeply on his cigarette once more and gazed absentmindedly at the young girl stood next to him. She'd do he thought he needed someone to take his mind of things. He stroked the line of her chin with his finger tilting her head towards him immediately desire registered in her eyes, he brushed her lips gently and pulled away smirking as he seen her eyes close and her lips search for more. He clenched her bum dispassionately causing her to jump and pulled her to him, he used his tongue expertly, guiding his way into her mouth all the time watching the expressions display across her face. He felt her tongue feeling for his hungrily, eagerly, wanting more. She was sloppy and Chuck was unimpressed, what was it about girls and there incoherence to foreplay, he felt her hand feel his leg, slowly progressing upwards. In that moment he knew it was no good he was at school for gods sake and more to the point this girl did absolutely nothing for him. He pulled away slightly more aggressively than he had intended and walked away.

He found Nathaniel by the luch tables with Serena. He noticed the way Nate's eyes looked adoringly at Serena, the way he hung off every word she said, silently he laughed.

'Well, well if it isn't Prince Charming and Cinderella -' he called sarcastically as he strolled over hands deep in his pockets.

'Chuckk...' Nate stuttered

'Nice to see you too Nathaniel. Honestly sis -' He went to stroke her hair.

'Ughh! Chuck. Can't you just get over yourself, I'm your STEP SISTER and other than that its just _so _wrong.'

'Mmm...i suppose i mean incest was _so_ last fall.' he impersonated.

'Anyway Nate. Walk?' he stated just as the bell rung.

'Chuck. Maths.' Serena responded.

'I'm not in the mood.' He returned his attention to Nate. 'So.'

'No Chuck.' Serena answered for him.

'Whatever princess. See you.'

Serena and Nate looked at each other confused, Chuck never skipped Maths not when they had Miss O'Connor. 'He wasn't in the mood' - no one had seen him all day, he was weird. Serena sighed and pulled Nate up from his seat.

Chuck walked from Constance. Normally he would have took the limo but he just needed to get some air. He thought briefly about returning to Maths - to Miss O'Connor. He felt guiltily. No not guilty, pissed. He'd helped her out, saved her from a bunch of over rated and under sexed water polo players and now like the hypocrite she was she was dating one of them, not just anyone the bloody team captain. He lit another cigarette and continued walking. Briefly he checked out a petite blonde girl, a few freshman's and even a couple of sophomores but no one caught his eye, by the time he stopped he was in the middle of the park and chilled out on the grass in front of him was Scarlett.

He continued walking for a moment and then making a rash decision he strode up to her.

'Aaah if it isn't Miss Scarlett Rose.' He said loudly.

_Scarlett felt the shadow cast over her but it wasn't until she removed her headphones that she realised Chuck Bass was stood leering at her. She cast an eye over him, typical Chuck - layered polo top and shirt, collar turned up and a tie to finish of his outfit. She couldn't understand why he was here, he was in her Maths class the one she was supposed to be in right now and she knew for sure there was no way he'd blow that off for no reason especially because of Miss O'Connor. Everyone knew he would do anything to 'ride her' - it appeared even Miss herself wasn't oblivious. Scarlett heard him mumbling to himself and once more focused all her attention on him, _

_'Mmm..can i help you?' she asked as she removed her sunglasses. _

_'Thought i'd join you. I know how much you miss the company of Chuck Bass.' he mocked. _

_'Shouldn't you be in Maths?' she questioned raising a perfect plucked eyebrow._

_'Shouldn't you?..' he sat himself down beside her. 'I didn't feel up to it.' he picked up the books scattered around her. Scarlett __was unerved, she couldn't understand why he would want to join her. But if anything she was willing to go along with it Chuck was better a friend than an enemy. _

_'Harvard? I seen you more of a Brown girl.' She threw the other book at him, he laughed. 'Take it you haven't decided then?-'_

_'Something like that.' _

_He chuckled once more. Scarlett had always wanted to go to Brown since she was 10 but being back here in New York she wasn't so sure anymore. Chuck took the notepad from her hands._

_'A scrapbook, how cute!' he taunted 'Harvard. Brown. Yale. Duke. Princeton. Elon -'_

_'Shut up!' she made to grab the book from him._

_'I'm thoroughly interested Scarlett i never seen you as an Elonette-' he smirked_

_'Chuck, just leave it.' he passed her the notebook. _

_'So Maths..' Chuck raised an eyebrow in question._

_'I was feeling ill. You and Miss O'Connor may have just sent me over the edge.' she responded picking up another book. _

_'So you think I'm getting somewhere then?' Scarlett laughed Chuck knew he was - he always knew. _

_'I think the As give it away Chuck.' he smiled. _

_'No one can resist a Bass.' he joked 'What about Dartmouth?'_

_'What about Stout?-'_

_'Wheres that?' Chuck questioned genuinely puzzled. _

_'Precisely.' _

_For the next hour Scarlett and Chuck laughed about Universities and Colleges it wasn't until Grant found them over an hour later than Chuck thought it was time to leave. For the first time in days Scarlett was happy, she had a friend back if nothing more she was willing to forget about the past if it meant no more games or getting hurt. She was sad to see him go she'd forgotten the laughter they use to share. _

As Chuck walked away he glanced back once more the jealousy burning within him was evident. Scarlett Rose could do better than Grant Richards. He didn't really know why he cared - she was clearly over him he would have to settle for friends.

Friends was better than enemies.


End file.
